guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-RogueJedi
Image licensing reminder to Deadfalk Hello, Deadfalk. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Smiley typing.gif, Image:Mario.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder to Shyprincess17 Hello, Shyprincess17. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Ichigo Kurosaki.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder to Dr ishmael Hello, Dr ishmael. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Any-tango-icon-20.png, Image:Necromancer-tango-icon-20.png, Image:Elementalist-tango-icon-20.png. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder to Backstabberu Hello, Backstabberu. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:This is my beautyface.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder to Dj Dervish Hello, Dj Dervish. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Guild wars dock icon by kilu.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder to ScathLann Hello, ScathLann. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Mesmer-tango-icon-20.png, Image:Paragon-tango-icon-20.png, Image:Ranger-tango-icon-20.png, Image:Monk-tango-icon-20.png, Image:Dervish-tango-icon-20.png. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder to Marcopolo47 Hello, Marcopolo47. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Perfect advertisement.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder to JediRogue Hello, JediRogue. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Redbox.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 18:41, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)